The invention relates to a method of assisting piloting an aircraft.
Aircraft cockpits are fitted with displays on which data and parameters inform the pilot, during a flight, about the state of the aircraft, and about its behavior relative to its outside environment.
For example, displays of the primary flight display (PFD) type and of the head-up display (HUD) type provide various parameters concerning attitude and guidance of an aircraft.
In certain flight configurations, the symbols representative of those parameters can reach the limit of their display zone, such that the real positions of the symbols lie outside the display zone.
For symbols reaching the limit of their display zone, it is appropriate to define rules for positioning their display without giving rise to information that is erroneous and enabling the display to continue to be useful for the pilot.